


Priorities

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Douglas may speculate, being married to Carolyn Knapp-Shappy-Shipwright isn’t as big battle of wills. Herc knows it’s a matter of priorities. And his priority is her.</p><p>Short fic inspired by Amy Winehouse's rendition of Valerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

Despite what Douglas may speculate, being married to Carolyn Knapp-Shappy-Shipwright isn’t as big battle of wills. Herc knows it’s a matter of priorities. And his priority is her.

Living with her isn’t difficult either. Ever since MJN became OJS and there were buns for tea (really nice buns, Arthur would excitedly say during every tea), Caroyln’s spikier edges smoothed a bit — not completely, she would be quick to interrupt. 

"Money may not buy happiness, but it definitely pays off some worries," she said one night after observing that she was actually taking care of a thriving — if small — airline charter service.

Not to mention, moments like this in her house — with the radio playing Valerie in the kitchen and her shimmying to the beat — are completely worth it. 

It’s a bright sunny morning and Arthur is currently out, distributing strawberry ice lollies to ATC (the ice cream van business never did take off, but he’s gotten much glee of sharing the iced lollies with everyone and surprisingly it’s not a bad way to make business connections. Unconventional, but effective), so they have the house to themselves. 

Carolyn had turned off opera, switching to soul music which she favors. Valerie came on and Herc leans against the worktop an unabashed grin on his face as he watches her ample hips shimmy to the beat while she sings along to the song. 

 _Why don’t you come on over_ , she sings, then looks at Herc, as if daring him to say something. She knows she’s being ridiculous and she’s waiting for a condemnation from him.

Instead he begins doing the mashed potato to the song. Soon they’re hips are bumping against each other in time to the peppy beat and the punctuation of the horns. As Amy Winehouse’s voice purrs “Valerie”, Herc sweeps her up into his arms and spins her around the kitchen, despite her squeals of protest.

He sets her down and she pulls back, swatting at his chest. 

"Short people do not like to be picked up," Carolyn huffs, then resumes her cleaning, turning away from him.

He can tell her body is shaking with laughter, but says nothing. After all, he has his priorities and number one on the list is keeping her happy.

And that is surprisingly easier than anticipated.


End file.
